coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8080 (11th March 2013)
Plot Having considered Fiz's advice, Chesney heads out to buy Katy a special gift. Dev's suspicious when Sophie suggests that he and Sunita spend time together. Karl's furious to find his wing mirror has been broken off. Dev presses Sophie to explain her earlier remark. Reluctantly, Sophie admits that Sunita would love to reunite with him but doesn't feel it's fair to ask. Startled Dev agrees that he could not risk being hurt by her again. Sophie's disappointed. Katy shiftily tells Chesney that she's going for a night out with the girls, before stealing away and jumping into a taxi with a delighted Ryan. Karl accuses Jason of smashing his wing mirror. Jason denies it but Stella's wary. Gail offers to cook for Sally, but Sally lies and says that she's dining with Sophie at the bistro. Julie and Sean persuade Eileen to let them design her wedding dress. Paul brings Toni to the Rovers. Eileen apologises for her behaviour but Toni graciously tells her to forget it. Eileen warms to Toni. Ryan and Katy arrive at a club in town, where they are all over each other, kissing and dancing the night away. Katy's nervous but thrilled to be treated like a lady. Stella quizzes Jason and is peeved to discover that he was indeed responsible for damaging Karl's car. She gives him a ticking-off for his childishness. Jason sulks. Gail catches Sally in the kebab shop with Sophie and Jenna and realises that Sally's avoiding her. Guilty Sally takes her for a drink at the bistro. Chesney shows Fiz a ring he's bought for Katy. Fiz is thrilled as he reveals that he intends to propose during Faye's birthday party tomorrow. Sally and Gail reminisce about their shared history, reflecting on how their children have all grown up, and they are both now single. They toast their friendship. Ryan suggests to Katy that they spend the night in a hotel, but Katy cannot bring herself to sleep with him and decides to call it a night and go home. Unable to sleep, Dev ruminates on Sunita's disclosure to Sophie. Katy arrives home to find Chesney waiting up. He reminds her that he loves her. Guilty Katy goes up to bed, while Chesney contemplates the ring, excited about tomorrow. Cast Regular cast *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Ryan Connor - Sol Heras *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Aadi Alahan - Zennon Ditchett *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Karl Munro - John Michie *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Jenna Kamara - Krissi Bohn *Paul Kershaw - Tony Hirst *Hope Stape - Faith & Nicole Holt (Uncredited) *Joseph Brown - Ronny & Tommy Cheetham (Uncredited) Guest cast *Toni Griffiths - Tara Moran Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Corner Shop *Victoria Street *Prima Doner *Rhino Lounge - Interior and exterior Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Chesney tells Fiz he plans to propose to Katy; Karl accuses Jason of damaging his car; and Dev is suspicious when Sophie suggests he and Sunita spend time together. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 9,290,000 viewers (2nd place). Category:2013 episodes